Why Luna Lovegood Should Never be in Charge of Anything
by partiallykritikal
Summary: After an accident in the Department of Mysteries, Harry finds himself in a strange medieval Norwegian country where everybody speaks English, the wizarding world never existed, and trolls have chorus numbers.
1. The 1st Annual Unspeakable Pillow Fight

It had probably been a bad idea to hold the First Annual Unspeakable Pillow Fight in the death room, Harry decided, but it had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Ever since he and Luna had joined the Department of Mysteries last year after defeating Voldemort, everyone there had seemed too damn slow and cautious. Despite working in one of the most secret and exciting places in magical Britain, all the workers were so boring. What was the point of messing around with dangerous things if there wasn't any danger to them? Where was the fun in life without risk? So Luna had come up with the pillow fight idea.

They had tried to make it safe, of course, so there wouldn't be any real danger, just the illusion of it. Who knew that the Veil would cause any enchantments placed on it to degrade after a short length of time? So they couldn't be blamed, not really. The Unspeakables in charge of the Death Chamber should have told them that. Then again, perhaps they should have consulted them before throwing conjured pillows at them and yelling "this is war!".

This was one of many things Harry was thinking of as he lay in the grey mist of semi-existence within the Veil. He had died before, so he knew this wasn't death, or at least it was a very different death. Harry wondered if he could use the knowledge that this wasn't actually a death veil to coerce the Unspeakables into another pillow fight, offering to tell them what happened in they veil if they would join in. They really did need more fun in life, and everyone had seemed to be having a good time before he got launched through the Veil. That was if he ever got back, though, which seemed unlikely. After all, everyone _assumed_ that it was a death Veil, which they probably wouldn't if they people they shoved into it kept coming back afterwards.

What he _was_ doing (aside from not dying, that is) was travelling. Even though he was only semi-aware of what was happening around his not-truly-there form, he could dimly sense the grey mist rushing past him very quickly. As time slowly passed, he got a distinct feeling of reaching the end of his trip. Right as he was about to try to turn around to see where he had arrived, a bright flash enveloped his form and he lost what little consciousness he had left.

0000

When Harry came to, he blinked his way into awakeness slowly. He appeared to be laying in a square, probably paved with rough cobblestone if he interpreted the signals his back was sending him correctly. The situation he found himself in would have been comical if it weren't so unnerving; he was surrounded by people in a circle, silently staring down at him blinking occasionally. This continued for a few minutes, during which he engaged in a staring contest with a man on his left. After a minute or so, he was getting annoyed at the other man's resilience, and used a quick, localized _lumos_ to cause him to blink.

"Ha! I win!' Harry exclaimed, much to the confusion of those around him.

"What do you mean?" Someone piped up from the crowd

"Well, it's simple" Harry replied "he blinked before I did"

"You shoved a light in my face!" the man replied, indignantly pouting "Of course I did."

"What? What light. No light on me" Harry answered, sitting up and patting his pockets as he pretended to scan the crowd from where he sat. "We must find this man with the light immediately! Who knows what they could do?"

Seeing that the man and those around him clearly didn't believe him, and not really wanting to get into a pointless argument so soon, he decided to stand up and figure out where he was. What he saw would be shocking, if years with Luna hadn't desensitized him to anything abnormal, and taught him a lot about Scandinavia (those Snorlack hunts in Sweden _were_ useful for him! He couldn't wait to tell Hermione, should he ever see her again).

"Let's see. Judging by your state of dress, and the weather, I would have to say, we're in... medieval Sweden?" Harry asked the assembled crowd.

"Renaissance Norway, you idiot!" An angry old man from the crowd grouched at him. In fact, his statement seemed to have angered most of the crowd, most of whom were no frowning at him "And who are you, anyway?" the old man continued "Normal people don't appear out of the sky in a burst of light!"

"Ah. Well..." Harry paused. He was obviously in another dimension, after all, medieval -no, renaissance- Norway didn't speak modern English. So, there was a good chance that there wasn't a ministry of magic, or at least a Statute of Secrecy, meaning that he probably couldn't get arrested. At least, that was what he hoped. And he obviously couldn't obliviate all these people, as they would overwhelm him if he started waving his wand in their faces. Deciding to go with the obvious, he stepped back, took a small bow, and said "I am Harry Potter, wizard."

Seeing some skeptical looks, he decided to continue "What, you thought that giant flash of light was natural?" At this, he was pleased to see that he got grudging looks of acceptance, and smiled to himself. It was so easy to convince people sometimes. Now if only he could put these skills to use getting Hermione to accept the Snorlack.

"Well, what are you doing here? We don't need any trouble" The same man who had corrected him on the Norway / Sweden thing asked (Did it really matter anyways? Harry thought. After all, weren't most Scandinavian countries basically the same?).

"Ah." Here, Harry paused again, and looked around for inspiration. Spotting a large castle off to the side, he came upon an idea, a most wonderful idea. A wonderful, marvelous idea. "I don't suppose that I could get employment as a court magician, could I? Or is the position already full? It's so hard to get employment these days." Harry smirked, knowing that the people would believe him. It was so easy to convince people that all you were doing was looking for a job. Even when you didn't speak the language and didn't know where you were. Or were covered in the blood of virgins, with a large sword by your side (Considering that incident had happened on the Swedish Snorlack hunt, he supposed that the employment gullibility might just be a Scandinavian thing).

"I don't know, but you can try to ask" One of the men, who now wore a sympathetic face "They closed the gates when the King and Queen died last year, but if you're seeking work in the castle you can inquire at the Running Fox Inn, where they have a representative to replace guard and maids and such. They probably won't be able to hire a magician until Princess Elsa is coronated year after next, but you're welcome to ask there"

After a quick inquiry as to where the Inn was, Harry strode off. It wasn't actually a bad idea, especially if he really got the job. As a member of the court, he would be pretty well off, with a warm bed, constant supply of food, and little work, all of which were pretty rare in this time period.

0000

Harry scowled at the table in front of him. The woman across from him, who was the hiring official for the castle, was telling him that it would be difficult to get the job.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but it doesn't seem likely that you'll be allowed to become court magician. Any court appointments need to be approved by the Crown Princess, and she rarely interacts with anyone she does not have to. While I can tell her that you have requested the position, she'll probably not want to come out for this."

Looking up from the table, Harry answered "Could you at least ask tonight, and get back to me in the morning?" Seeing that he was making headway, he decided to try pushing his luck. "Perhaps put me up for the night here, until you know if I could get a interview or not?" He asked with his best pleading face "I'm new in town, and don't have anywhere to stay yet."

Sighing, the woman gave in. "Very well. I'll come see you in the morning. Just tell the innkeeper that Gerda will pay for your bed tomorrow. Of course, you will actually have to prove you can do magic, if you get the interview."

With that, Harry smirked, got up and left the table to sit at the bar. He was positive that he would get an interview. Magic didn't seem very common in these parts, and who wouldn't want a mage in their court? He decided to go through his repertoire of spells, to think of what would be most convincing to the Crown Princess.

0000

Elsa sighed. She hated that she would have to be Queen, but knew it was her duty as the heir Arendelle. Right now, most of her Queenly duties were done by the Council, and would be until she reached her majority on her 21st birthday and was coronated. Until then, though, her duties consisted of a daily report from Gerda, during which she had to focus on restraining her powers while trying to listen to Gerda's report, which fortunately seemed to be finally ending for the day.

"...and one last thing, your grace, there was a man claiming to be a wizard who wanted to be appointed court sorcerer today. It is your job to conduct any interviews for the position, as you know, and he made me promise to ask if you would grant him one"

This caused Elsa to perk up. Someone else with magic! And they actually revealed their powers! Seeing that Gerda was waiting for what she probably assumed would be a negative response to the query about the interview, she decided the ask more about the man.

"What do you think of him, Gerda? Does he actually have magic?"

Here, Gerda shifted slightly and looked down "I don't know, your grace. I had assumed it was just a lie, but there were tales of a strange man matching his description appearing in a burst of light all over town! He calls himself Harry Potter, your grace."

Masking her elation at the appearance of someone like her with years of practice, Elsa responded "Send him in for an interview tomorrow, just after midday. If he is truly magical, we may have a position for him on the court. You may leave, if there is nothing else."

After a moment of shock at the Princess actually agreeing to meet with someone, Gerda nodded and rushed off back to work. Tomorrow would be a big day. The future Queen would be starting her career in politics, stepping up to get ready to rule after a year of silence! It would be a great day for the Arendelle indeed, if they had a ready royal back on the throne. There were worries about Elsa, after all, she hadn't been seen out of the castle in years. That she was getting into the ruling business would be news for all to hear. After all, as a castle servant, no matter how high ranked, gossip was part of her job description.

A/N: This fic will have an actual plot, although it will not be overly serious. Expect updates semi-regularly (once every week or so), and please review with any errors you spot if you find them. Thanks to shapealunarworld for agreeing to beta this work.


	2. The Wizard and I

Elsa was elated when she awoke, even though she hadn't slept well due to the excitement of meeting a wizard. A real, true wizard! She imagined him, dressed up in a long robe with stars and moons, and a long white beard, carrying a long staff. Someone who could finally teach her how to use her magic, how not to hurt people! Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to use her powers for good now, and escape the fear. There was, of course, the chance that he was just some sort of fraud. But she didn't want to think about that.

She had to hurry. She had to get prepared now.

0000

When Harry woke up, it took him a few minutes to remember where he was. This certainly wasn't his flat that he shared with Luna. There were no posters of Quiddich and Crumple-horneds on the wall, and he was underneath a thick comforter made of … fur? Huh? Then everything that had happened yesterday, with the veil, and Luna, and the pillows … he really should learn to check his shield charms when messing with ancient powerful objects. He considered filing that information away for later, but decided the chances of needing to know that again were unlikely. Now, there was a lot of light coming in through the window. Wasn't there something he was supposed to be doing right about now?

Oh, right! The interview! Getting up quickly (Well, sort of quickly. He was technically a teenager, after all, and didn't really want to leave the warm bed), Harry set about preparing himself for his meeting with the Princess. Deciding to go with formal wear, he cleaned himself thou roughly with a number of hygiene charms and transfigured some dirt into formal robes before setting off for the castle. Knowing what interacting with royalty would likely involve, he decided to channel his inner Luscious Malfoy and conjured himself a pimp cane on the way.

0000

Elsa was worried. It was after midday now, and the sorcerer hadn't shown up yet. She supposed that it was probably his age that was preventing him from moving so quickly (she was still imaging a Merlin-like character, having not asked Gerda what to expect), but wished that he would hurry up. Her wishes were finally answered when a servant announced the mage's arrival from the hall.

"Lord Potter, the wizard, here to see you, your Majesty"

Trying to look the perfect royal (she hadn't known he was a lord. Why didn't Gerda tell her these things?) She raised her chin, placed her arms on the desk she was sitting behind, and said "Very well. Send him in"

Harry was, surprisingly, not nervous. At least not as nervous as Elsa. After all, what kingdom wouldn't want a magician in their ranks? So when the door was opened by the servant, he strode in confidently, and took a bow before introducing himself. "I am Harry Potter, your Majesty"

Once he straightened back up, he took a brief moment of pleasure at the look of shock on the royal's face (he had made it a habit to try and fluster the stuffy lords on the Wizengamot whenever he could, and wanted to continue that here). Seeing that she wasn't going to respond, he decided to prompt her more "...Princess Elsa?"

Blinking herself out of her shock at seeing a man her own age instead of a wizened old sorcerer (and what was he carrying? A...pimp cane?), Elsa responded "I'm sorry, Lord Potter, I wasn't expecting you to look like, well, this" she said as she examined the young Lord. Tallish, black hair, green eyes framed by square glasses ... he didn't look too bad, she supposed, but she really didn't have much experience with men.

"Hey! You just gestured to all of me!" Harry answered, looking distinctly put out "What did you expect me to look like?"

The shock at being addressed so commonly caused Elsa to answer without thinking again (why was he presuming to be so familiar with her? Was this just the way people acted to their leaders where he came from?)"Well, you know, more ...wizardly? Pointy hat, moons on your robes"

At this, Harry brightened considerably. "I can do that!" He quickly transfigured his robes into one of the more garish ones he had seen Dumbledoor wearing at a Wizengamot meeting, conjured a hat, and used a quick hair-growth spell to give himself a large beard. After a moment of further consideration, he changed the color of the beard to white and banished his pimp cane. Loath as he was to see it go, it really didn't fit with his new ensemble. He could always conjure a new one later.

"Better, your majesty?"

Elsa just stared at him, which didn't actually bother Harry in the least. Being stared at was part of his life as the Man-Who-Won, and before that as the Boy-Who-Lived. He looked right back at her, imagining what she would look like if that dress were a bit tighter, and maybe if … (no, don't think that. She's a future queen, dammit. Maybe even your future boss). After that short mental break, he looked back at the Princess to see a massive smile on her face, before she vaulted over her desk and hugged him as hard as she could.

Now, Harry was fairly certain this wasn't proper behavior for the future queen of Arendelle, but decided to just go with the flow, and gently patted her on the back. When she started sobbing, he was even more confused. "Why are you crying, your majesty? Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No!" She answered, pulling away slightly, then suddenly realizing what she did and jumping back, blushing furiously "I... I was just so excited to see that someone else could do magic too. I'm sorry for my lack of decorum, Lord Potter"

After piecing through what she said, Harry looked downcast. "You thought I was just some conjurer of cheap tricks? Even when you knew magic was real?"

Mildly affronted by the sudden attack, and growing increasingly concerned by Harry's apparent mood swings, Elsa answered "Hey! I didn't even know you! How was I supposed to know you weren't some kind of fraud?"

"Oh. Right." After a moment of thought, Harry responded "I suppose this means you don't need a court sorcerer, then? I mean, if the Queen is a witch then employing a wizard would be rather pointless. Do you know anywhere that could do with one? One of the neighboring kingdoms, perhaps?"

Panicked at the thought of what could be her first real companion leaving, Elsa replied "No! Don't go! I need someone to teach me. I can't control my magic, and when I use it, I hurt people. We'll put you up at the castle, you'll be a teacher. You can even stay, afterwards, as an adviser. It'll be great!"

"That'll work" Harry said, pleased that he'd gotten a job, even though the whole idea had just been a lie to get out of trouble in the first place "Well, let's see what you can do. Most accidental magic can't actually hurt people, so what is it that you're afraid of?

"Well, ah..." here, Elsa fidgeted a little. She had kept this a secret for so long, and it felt almost wrong to tell it to someone she just met, even if he was a wizard "Icancontroliceandsnow" she rushed out.

"Really?"

"Do you think I'd lie about this?" Elsa asked

"No! It's just, that's fascinating! Cold weather attracts Snorkacks, and with you around we can go Snorkack hunting in the summer without loads of freezing charms! It'll be great! So, show me something"

"Now?"

"Well, of course now. Unless you have anything else to do, we can start immediately."

Shrugging at the logic, Elsa slowly tugged off her right glove, extremely aware of what she was doing, and created a small snowball

"Amazing. What sorts of problems do you have with your magic? You said something about hurting people?"

"Yes... there was an accident with my sister when we were little. We were playing, and I wasn't paying attention, and I froze her! She's okay now, the trolls saw to that, but it's so hard to keep the ice in, I practice and practice, but it just gets harder, and then I'll get angry, and that'll cause more ice, and then my whole room is frozen, and I can't see Anna, because then I might hurt her again, and that wouldn't be good, and -"

"Take a breath, your majesty. Let me think on this" Harry said, as he sat down in one of the chairs next to the desk. This obviously seemed to be emotion based, but he wasn't sure what he could do about it. His first thought was occlumency, but he never actually got around to learning it. In his fifth year, Luna had cornered him and taught him the Lovegood brand of mind protection, in which you muddled all of your thoughts up and mixed fantasy with reality to confuse invaders. It had the downside of occasionally affecting his sanity, but he had never had as much fun as he had now until after he learned it. Apparently all Lovegoods learned it at a young age. The next time Snape had tried to invade his mind, he was thrown out by a twenty foot Blibbering Humdinger. He was fairly certain this method wouldn't help Elsa with her emotions.

There was that other thing she said, though, about it getting harder to control. He knew magical cores could get empty, which was evidenced by the magical exhalation he had suffered after some of the battles during the war, but could they overflow?pondering this, he asked "How often do you use your power?"

"...use my power? Why would I do that? It hurts people"

"That's what I thought. I have a theory. Is there anywhere you could practice discreetly? A large room, perhaps, where servants don't go? I'm assuming you don't want people to know"

"I could, but why would I want to? You're going to help me to control it, aren't you"

"Therein lies your problem! Your magic is like a bottle, that has been overfilled to an extreme. It wants to get out, and will do so anytime you feel even slightly emotional. I know this because frost has been creeping over the floor since we started talking about control"

Looking down at the floor, Elsa 'eep'ed and jumped aside, before looking back up at Harry "What do you want me to do?"

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to go to one of these rooms, and you're going to make as much ice as possible. Then we'll see how you feel after that, okay?"

Elsa looked nervous, but accepted anyway. "Very well. You can go now. Tell Gerda that you got the job, and ask her to send someone to give you a tour"

"Thank you your Majesty" Harry said, as he bowed and left the room. This was a good day. He had gotten a job, food, and a warm bed, and his employer didn't look half bad either.


	3. Tolkien and Wands

Harry awoke refreshed and comfortable. Unlike the day before, this time he knew where he was and how he got there. He was resting in a Lord's suite at the castle in Arendelle, about to give his new, hot, student/boss a few lessons in magic. She was certainly a very interesting royal, he thought. She was used to getting what she asked for and people showing her respect, but had massive self-esteem issues from suppressing her magic. Anyways, too much thought. He had to eat before meeting up with Elsa.

0000

Elsa was nervous for her first lesson. Harry (when did he become Harry? She'd only known him for a day) had been running slightly late again. She could see him coming down the hall now, wearing a simple pair of slacks and a shirt, with none of his "merlin" clothing on, but still carrying the pimp cane. Once he was close enough, she addressed him.

"I should not have to be waiting on you, Lord Potter"

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, my dear Elsa. He arrives precisely when he means to" Harry said as he swept into the room that Elsa was standing in front of, correctly assuming it was the one she wanted to use for lessons.

"Did you just quote Tolkien?"

This made Harry stop suddenly "How do you know about Tolkien? Didn't he write those books in the 1900s?"

"A copy of The Lord of the Rings appeared on my bed about a year ago, with a note saying they were from someone called Luna Lovegood. And what do you mean, 1900s? Are you some sort of time traveler?"

"Ah. That explains it. I wonder when she made it here, then? I am going to have to talk to her about that. No need to worry yourself, your majesty. Anyways, we have a lesson to do"

"No! Tell me what you know about this! What are you talking about?"

"So, I believe that your core is bursting from under-use" Harry said, completely ignoring what Elsa had just said "This room is certainly large enough, and elemental magic without a wand is pretty difficult, probably even for you. I want you to start in the middle of the room, and make as large a block of ice as you can, okay?"

"No! What were you talking about earlier, and how did those books get in my room?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Princess Elsa. Did you eat something odd today, perhaps? If you're not feeling well right now we can always postpone the lesson." Harry said with a concerned look on his face

Scowling at Harry for refusing to answer her and for questioning her sanity, Elsa responded "Fine. But I will get an answer from you, Potter" She then began to create a solid block of ice in the middle of the room. Mindful of what had happened last time she used her powers, and feeling strange at the sensation of using them so freely, she formed the block carefully. Slowly, after five minutes, a massive cube of ice lay in the middle of the room, with perfectly polished sides and ninety-degree angles. She was exhausted, but the feeling of ice trying to creep out of her fingertips and into the world was gone, for the first time she could remember. Turning to Harry, she found him beaming at her and clapping.

"That was wonderful! Tell me, do you feel any different than you did before?"

"Yes. It's... it's exhilarating. I'm tired, but it doesn't feel like there's something trying to break out of me any more. I feel so free and happy"

"The happiness is just temporary and will go away, don't worry. It is good about the other thing though, we can start lesson two after lunch when you have some of your power back"

Frowning at Harry again, she replied "At first I thought you were some great, powerful wizard, but now I can clearly see that you are going to quickly become an annoyance".

"My lady, you wound me. Now, though, let us eat"

0000

Anna ran down the hall, mind racing. She had overheard two servants talking about Elsa meeting with the new Court Sorcerer in one of the empty ballrooms. She was determined to find her and corner her when she got out of the meeting. Elsa so rarely left her room that this would likely be the only chance she would get to talk to her at all for the next few months. Who knows? Maybe she'll get Elsa to talk to her on a regular basis now.

As her mind too rapped up in her plans Anna never noticed the suit of armor in the middle of the hall until she was lying on the floor tangled up in it. She groaned. Now she would have to try and fix it and might miss seeing Elsa.

0000

Lunch had progressed smoothly, with Harry deftly deflecting and avoiding any questions Elsa asked about what he had said earlier, but answering any questions she had about magic in general or her magic specifically. Being released from the strain of holding in the ice had helped her greatly, and allowed her to speak more freely than she might otherwise have done. Before too long, they were back in the room with the massive block of ice, preparing the second lesson.

"Elsa, can you melt the ice now?" Harry asked her, examining the still-perfect cube of ice taking up most of the space. The cube didn't appear to have melted at all.

"Ah...um... not really, no" she responded, looking embarrassed.

"Hmph. You're going to have to work on that on your own time. Try making tiny snowballs and figuring out how to make them disappear" Harry said as he vanished the block with his wand "Now, did you see what I just did?"

Elsa was staring at the space ice had taken up, only seconds ago "Yes. You waved your pimp cane and all the ice disappeared"

"Pimp cane, your majesty?"

"Well, it's not like it could be anything else. What else would you call such a finely polished stick with such an interesting end that is used to attract the ladies?"

"True. Well, the important thing isn't the cane, but what's inside of it" Harry said as he produced his wand from the top of the cane. "This is a wand. It is used by witches and wizards to channel large amounts of magic or use it delicately. They are made of a magical material inside of a stick of wood, and they act as a focusing tool for magic. I was thinking some of your own ice might make for a good magical substance, and I brought along a stick of holly that I found and shaped. Can you try filling the hole inside with ice?"

Elsa did as she was asked, and when she went to hold the wand she could feel it resonating with herself, like it was a part of her.

"Great!" Harry exclaimed, knowing that his experiment had worked from the look on Elsa's face "Now, we'll do one of the simpler spells. It's just a swish and a flick, and you have to say Winguardium Leviosa. If done correctly, it should cause something to rise up. Focus on my cane over there. Do you understand? Good. Now, swish, flick, and say the incantation. Are you ready?"

Elsa nodded, practiced the movements a few times, and then began to do as Harry asked. She started saying the incantation as she pushed magic into the wand, only to be stopped by a deafening explosion that flung her onto Harry, who was standing slightly behind her. Her wand had burst in a powerful shockwave of magic, launching them into the air.

"Ugh..." Harry groaned, from his position underneath Elsa "I guess there's more to wands than what I thought there was"

Turning so she could face Harry to start yelling at him about endangering her with something he didn't know about, the young magicals found themselves in an extremely compromising position when Anna suddenly burst through the door.

Anna had been waiting outside the door to catch Elsa when she left the room, having finally made it to the room after Elsa and Harry had finished lunch. She had rushed in when she heard the explosion. What she found was he sister lying on top of a man she had never seen before with black hair and bright green eyes, her face red and both of them looking disheveled. She had never imagined that her sister would have relations with a member of the court, especially not one she had just met, and never would she get into such a position with someone after only knowing them for a day. 'Wait!' She thought 'it must be true love' Swooning at the idea of her sister finding her true love, Anna fainted dead away.

Elsa was about to run and get her sister, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! That's my sister!" she screamed

"No! Wait! What are you going to tell her when she wakes up? Does she know you have magic?"

"What does it matter? She might be hurt!"

"She just fainted, probably from the shock of seeing you lying on my lap. She's going to be okay. I promise. Now, what's the plan?"

Ceasing her efforts to break away from his grip, Elsa sighed "We'll let her believe that we're courting in secret. It'll give her an excuse for why we spend so much time together, and if she's still like she was when she was younger then she'll buy it instantly. At least now that I don't have to worry about the ice so much it'll let me spend more time with her. Now will you let me go?"

"Okay" Harry said as she climbed off of him and went to get help for her sister. He was a little concerned at what Elsa had said about only knowing her sister when they were younger, but he didn't really know much about royals. It was then that he realized that having Elsa on his lap had caused certain reactions, and headed for his suite to draw a cold bath.


	4. Curious encounters

Harry thought that the second day of lessons was going worse than the first one had. After considering the size of the block of ice Elsa had managed to make on her own, Harry had figured that she had enough power to forgo a wand entirely, and he was mostly right. What he forgot was that wands also provided a vital element of control, which was why he was currently sheltering under a table with Elsa after a miscast Leviosa had led his pimp cane to start flying around the room smashing into things.

"Elsa, just stop the power going to the spell!" Harry yelled over the sound of another vase getting smashed by the out of control cane

"How?! You won't tell me! It's like with the ice – I still can't get it to melt. Can't you just make the cane disappear like you did the ice?"

"Oh, right. I suppose that would work" Harry said, as he stood up from underneath the table, trying to locate the cane to vanish it. He failed, however, to look fast enough, and quickly found himself knocked unconscious by the business end of a large flying stick.

"Harry!" Elsa yelled when she saw him fall over, and rushed out next to him (Out in the hallway a maid heard the exclamation, and when combined with the crashes she had heard earlier, as well as the orders to enter the room under no circumstances, guessed at an entirely different situation than was going on inside. She quickly ran to tell the rest of the castle staff this exciting new development in the whirlwind romance between the Court Sorcerer and the Crown Princess)

Harry hadn't been hit very hard and quickly awoke, winced, and sent a healing spell at his head. "There, all better now, your majesty" as he sat up he was surprised to find his pimp cane lying next to him, unmoving "Huh. Would ya look at that" he said as he picked it up and started to fiddle with it. "When did you manage to end the spell, Elsa?"

"What? Oh... I don't know."

"Hmmm," Harry said, looking at Elsa critically "I think your magic might be linked to your emotions. When we were hiding from the cane, would you say you were scared?"

"Scared of a giant flying stick causing all manner of havoc? Yes!"

"What did you feel when I got knocked out?"

"I... don't know. But I wasn't scared of the stick anymore. Perhaps it reacts to what I'm thinking of?"

"Whatever the case, we need to get you a wand. It should help control your magic more."

"Can I just use yours for now, while you teach me? That way we can figure it out later"

"Which one do you want to use?"

"Which .. wand? You've had a spare wand but we still went through all of this?"

Hearing this, Harry looked properly chastised. "Well...yes."

Scowling at Harry, Elsa said "And just when I thought you were actually smart, too. Now hand it over"

Looking slightly embarrassed, Harry handed her his holly and phoenix feather wand as he drew the Elder Wand from his pocket.

Elsa tried the levitation spell again, and was pleased to see the cane hovering perfectly still. Looking over to Harry, she decided that he needed something to remind him not to be stupid again, and directed the cane to start hitting him in the head.

"Ow. Ow. Elsa! I know that you're doing this on purpose. Stop. Ow. Please!" Elsa finally relented her attack by pimp cane, and dropped the spell.

"Okay, Harry, what now?"

"I'm not sure I want to teach someone who abuses me like you do. It's not very fun." Harry said, pouting.

"Oh, shut up. If you insist we can wait until tomorrow for the next lesson. But I'm keeping this" Elsa said as she pocketed the wand and walked out the door. "And don't be late next time!" She called out as she left the room.

Harry stared after her retreating form, wondering why he hadn't thought to vanish the cane when she started hitting him with it. It had just seemed like so much fun at the time, bringing out this side of Elsa. He liked this Elsa much more than the scared, insecure one. Pity the lesson was over. Oh well. Now he had time to explore the city before nightfall.

0000

The lessons continued for the next month before something else interesting happened. Harry was in the middle of teaching Elsa how to use the Protego charm when a light began to appear in the middle of the room, growing so bright that they couldn't look at it without hurting their eyes. Just as Harry was about to start erecting shields around himself and Elsa, something flew out of the light and crashed into them, and the light vanished.

"Oof" The thing said from where it lay on top of the pair.

"Get off! Who are you … Luna?"

"Harry!"

"Luna!"

"Harry!"

"Lu - "

"Stop it" Elsa interrupted the reunited pair, rubbing her temples from where she lay on the floor in a vain effort to stave off an impending headache "Who are you and what are you doing in my kingdom?" she said as she trained her wand on the invader after everyone had stood back up.

"I'm Luna Lovegood. I came to visit Harry."

"How did you get here?" Harry asked Luna as he embraced her in a hug. Elsa wasn't sure what it was, but she felt a twinge of _something_ watching the pair.

"Multidimensional portkey. Hermione made it, and the Snibbeling Zipplebeasts told me which dimension you were in."

"Awesome! You can stay with me, here in Arendelle. I'm sure Elsa won't mind, really. This place, although it may take getting used to-well, maybe not for you, Luna, since you seem to adjust to change pretty quickly-"

"Hang on. You still haven't told me who you are, and what your relation is to the Lord Potter?" Elsa interrupted.

"Lord? You don't usually use your title, Harry," Luna pointed out to Harry.

"Well, we're in a medieval -" Harry paused, seeing Elsa scowling at him "- sorry, Elsa, Renaissance- kingdom, so it felt right to use it. Gets me all sorts of benefits. I'm the court sorcerer. How're things back home?"

"Oh, everything's fine. There was a bit of an outcry when you disappeared, but I explained what happened to everyone and they all agreed that that was the way you would have wanted to go. They were all ever so happy when I explained that you were alive, though, especially Stubby Boardman and Goat Man-"

"You told the old man that I was alive? Why would you do that?" Harry moaned.

"Oh, shush Harry Potter. I didn't mean to, he overheard me telling Hermione. I think he's working on his own portkey now, but it'll be harder for him to find you."

Elsa was growing more and more annoyed at being ignored, and interrupted them again "Lady Lovegood, who are these people you're talking about?"

"Oh, I'm not a noble, Ms. Freeze." At hearing Luna's name for her, Elsa's eyes widened. "The people are just our friends from our dimension."

Writing off the name Luna gave her for the moment, Elsa asked "What do you mean, dimension?"

"Oh, well dimensions are like rooms, each with their own universe. This is one of them, and we're from another." Harry answered her

"Hang on, you're from another world? When were you going to tell me this?" Elsa said.

Harry was spared from answering by another bright light filling the room. "Who did you bring with you, Luna?" he asked.

"No one. I didn't think anybody else was nearby."

When this person was flung out of the portal, he fortunately was flying in a direction so as not to crash into the assembled trio. Which was indeed, truly fortunate, because none of them were fond of being crushed by 170-year-old men.

As the man stood up, he looked around the room, centering in on Harry. "Ah! Harry, my boy, what a lovely occurrence. Now, come, we must be heading back."

"What? Why would I want to go back? I'm happy here. No fawning crowds, annoying press, and little responsibility," Harry exclaimed.

"Who are you, and why is yet another person showing up in my kingdom unannounced, and why do you want to steal one of my loyal subjects?" Elsa asked.

Just now noticing Elsa, the man said "I am Albus Dumbledore, your grace. I'm afraid that I need young Harry back on our world to take up the mantel of the Lord of the Light for the next century. It's for the Greater Good, you see." Compared to Elsa, who, despite more recent attempts to be more outgoing, still seemed very withdrawn around most people, the leader of the light appeared as a gentle grandfather. A colorblind grandfather with no sense of fashion. His head was covered in a burgundy cap dotted with tiny little stars at the brim and a sort of patterned-raindrop print that Elsa recognized as being similar to those foreign Persian silks they got sometimes from trade, when her parents were still alive. And the robes, she had never seen anything more hideous! Bejeweled robes boasting shades of the sky clashing with caramelized orange, gaping wide sleeves dotted with gold-

"Bloody hell, no! I won't be your apprentice! Get someone else to do it, someone who actually wants to play politics with you. I won't spend my life in those chambers. I won't do it! How did you even find me?" Harry exclaimed, interrupting Elsa's train of thought.

"Now, now, Harry. Surely you've outgrown these childish desires? Think of all the good you could do in the Wizengamot, once you fix your reputation. No one else will do. And it was fairly easy to come here. I just followed the signature of your friend's portkey. I knew she would try to find you eventually, so I had her watched by the Order," Dumbledore urged.

At this, Harry glared at Luna, who had the grace to look a little ashamed. It was Elsa who answered Dumbledore. "I understand, quite well, Lord Dumbledore, that we both need Lord Potter. But from what I've heard, Lord Potter _must _stay here, or else Arendelle will be in frozen peril. He is my teacher. He's teaching me how to control my powers!" Elsa tried to negotiate. "Unless you would like to do it yourself? Or perhaps st-" Elsa cut herself off, almost suggesting that Dumbledore could help with the seamstresses in designing new clothes. She felt that hideous clothes encouraged humility in the guard, and Dumbledore looked like he could help with that. Man, those ornate robes couldn't get out of Elsa's mind. What was she thinking? "Or perhaps we sign…er, a treaty?"

"Over me? Is this some kind of court child custody? Like I'm the one the parents-you and Dumbles-are trying to fight over because they want a divorce?" Harry burst.

After realizing what she had said while distracted by the man's garish clothing – and that she had almost sanctioned the kidnapping of one of her subjects, Elsa rounded Dumbledore and glared at him. Or more specifically, the neon green and pink ruffles on his robes. She had never seen anything so ugly in her life.

Faced by two angry witches and an equally-ticked off wizard, Dumbledore realized that he wouldn't be able to get Harry away from this place. Sighing, Dumbledore addressed those assembled, "Very well. I will leave for today, but know that there is no escaping service to the Greater Good, my boy" he said as he twisted and apparated away.

As soon as it became apparent that Dumbledoor wouldn't be returning, Elsa rounded on Harry. "Who is this Lord Dumbledore and why does he want to take you away from me? What threat could he pose to the kingdom?"

Blinking quickly at the sudden attention, Harry answered "Oh yes, Dumbles. He wants me to take his place as the leader of the light faction back at home, but I don't like attention and politicking was always more Hermione's thing than mine. He once was a very powerful wizard, but senility and age have reduced him to a minor threat, especially with us here."

After considering what Harry said, Elsa sighed. "Very well. I need to talk to Lady Lovegood now about her presence here. You needn't stay for this conversation, Lord Potter."

Recognizing the dismissal for what it was, Harry left to go set up some basic wards for the castle. Hopefully he could get Hermione here to help later. He didn't want Dumbles being able to get inside Arendelle, but he didn't have the knowledge to ward an entire kingdom.

After Harry had left the room, the two witches turned to face each other.

"You should be careful, Ms. Freeze, Harry's been through a lot and he cares about you. What you said today about letting Dumbledore take him hurt him" Luna started off.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, taken slightly aback (she had been getting used to Harry addressing her casually over the past month, but it was still odd to hear someone else do it). "And please don't call me that. If you must address me informally, call me Elsa"

"All right, Elsa. It's obvious. Both of you have far too many Warblepaths keyed to each other around your heads to be natural, and he doesn't like people controlling him. Anyways, I have to go now, I can't spend too much time here or people back home will get worried. Tell Harry that I said goodbye, and that the next time I visit I'll bring along Hermione. Good bye, Ms. Freeze" Luna said before she vanished in a flare of light similar to the one she arrived in. Thoroughly confused, Elsa rushed off to find Harry so that she could figure out what Luna was talking about.

0000

By this point, the entire castle staff, most of the city, and much of the countryside were expecting some sort of wedding announcement between the dashing Lord Potter and the beautiful Princess Elsa. Rumors had spread like wildfire, paparazzi stretched their findings, and everyone knew that the court sorcerer was in a relationship with their future queen. All of the staff said he was an all-around decent folk, polite and cheerful, if a bit odd. Meanwhile, the couple themselves continued spending most days together in locked rooms blissfully unaware of what most of the people in Arendelle thought of them.

A/N: Fun fact; this is the longest chapter I have ever posted on this site, but only by less than ten words.


	5. The game begins

The week after Luna's first visit was a hectic one for the occupants of Arendelle castle. Harry spent more time away from Elsa than he had since he arrived, spending most of his days setting up protective wards against Dumbledore around the city and castle. He was not able to ward the kingdom as he had hoped, since he lacked the knowledge to undertake such a task, but hoped that when Hermione visited, she could help him work something out. Elsa spent her time practicing what Harry had already showed her, and spending some time with her sister. She was still nervous about spending time with Anna, but felt she had enough control over her magic to allow herself to interact with her without the fear of causing her sister harm.

The week ended, and Harry and Elsa picked up their routine again. Harry had decided that Elsa would need to know more defensive magic, for even if Dumbledore could not get into the castle or city she could still face other dangers, especially if word of her powers got out. The existence of a magician in the court had been kept from foreign officials and merchants, for Arendelle's Christian neighbors could have used it as a reason for war (providing shelter for a sorcerer was, after all, a capital offense). Arendelle meanwhile had held on to its native beliefs, and had little problem with magic or magicians. They did, after all, share a forest with a colony of trolls. Nearby duchies like Weselton, however, could use a witch queen as a justification for a war to try to take over Arendelle. Thus, defensive and offensive magic became the primary subject of Harry and Elsa's lessons over the coming months.

0000

It was during these months after Luna had come and gone that Harry had his first real interaction with Anna. They had seen each other before, briefly, when Anna had barged in on himself and Elsa that disastrous first lesson. This had not, however, been a proper introduction, and the both of them had barely glanced at each other before Anna had fainted.

It was fitting that the second meeting of the pair would also involve unconsciousness. This time, though, it was Anna who knocked Harry out. This occurred when the pair quite literally ran into each other while both were rounding the same corner travelling in opposite directions in one of Arendelle castle's many hallways. Normally, such a collision would not be a major issue, but in this case Anna was carrying a very large frying pan while running down the hall because it had taken her a month to convince the chef to give her cooking lessons (something about wanting his kitchen to remain in one piece) and she was _not_ going to be late.

Of course, the collision assured that she was, in fact, late. It would also mean that certain events would never come to pass as they might have originally, and many years later the staff would _not_ still be whispering about the great kitch incident of '73. But that doesn't matter now. Instead, what matters is what Anna did when she realized she hit someone in the head and now they weren't moving. Namely, she screamed. Loudly.

Now, this is perfectly understandable. Baring occasional contact with servants, Anna had seen very little of the world, and almost everything she knew about social interactions came from the books she read. Thus, she had never seen anyone knocked out before, and assumed that the poor lad in front of her was dead, and that she had killed him.

Harry quite fortunately awoke quickly. To him, he had just regained consciousness after a sudden and unprovoked attack by the sound of a wailing, high-pitched war cry. At least, that is how his very recently-concussed brain interpreted the data. So he did what anyone in his situation would do. He threw out as many stunners as he could, aiming for the somewhat hazy human-shaped blob that was standing over him (his glasses had been knocked off by the frying pan) and fled, recognizing that he was clearly at a disadvantage between his inability to see and raging headache.

Now, both Anna and Harry came away from this incident with very similar stories. They were both assured that the other had run into them, somehow tricked them, and then brutally attacked the other, knocking the other unconscious. Anna believed Harry did this because he was an evil sorcerer who had bewitched her sister and wanted to get rid of her to give him better access to the throne after he married and then killed Elsa (after all, weren't the evil people in the stories she read always tricky like that?). Harry believed Anna did this perhaps because of jealousy over the time he spent with Elsa, or perhaps because she was just crazy. He could never understand girls. Except for Luna, of course, but she was normal. And he supposed that he was beginning to understand Elsa, too, but he was still mostly confused by the fairer sex.

0000

In a different part of Arendelle completely, Dumbledore was pacing. Dumbledore did not get angry, or so he told himself. Anger was a dark emotion, and only fit for dark wizards and witches. No, he got _frustrated_, and only when people couldn't understand the importance of the greater good. Ah, the fun he and Gellert had had coming up with that. Yes... -no, back to the problem at hand. Young Harry would make the perfect successor to the light. Strong, forgiving, and pure of heart, Harry would be able to lead the light for the next hundred years, leaving Albus Dumbledore to escape the annoying crowds, the people constantly asking for help with their problems, and the paparazzi. Yes, it was time for Harry to serve the greater good, and for the greater good to serve something to Albus Dumbledore… how was he going to do that again?

Oh, right.

He had to get rid of that dark witch who was keeping Harry from the greater good. She had obviously trapped him somehow, otherwise young Harry would be listening to Albus Dumbledore like any good light wizard would. She had to go, but he couldn't get into the castle anymore. He would just have to ensure that she was out of the picture a different way then, so he could properly serve the greater good…

0000

A few months after the Dumbledore incident, Elsa decided that she wanted to leave the castle. This was met with some disagreement from Harry and Anna, who had teamed up against her for once.

"It is my duty as the future queen of Arendelle to learn about my people and my lands before the coronation! There is only so much I can learn about what life in the outer villages is like from reports"

"No, it's not safe! You said that there was an evil wizard out there who wanted to hurt you." Anna objected.

"Now, now, Anna," Harry rebutted, "he's not evil, just a delusional senile old man who will do whatever he believes is necessary to serve the greater good"

"There, see Anna? I'll be fine," Elsa said.

"Of course," Harry continued "That doesn't mean that he isn't still powerful and quite possibly out to hurt you, if he has deluded himself into believing that it is for the best"

"There, see Elsa?"Anna parodied what Elsa had just said "Wait until that witch gets here, Herm-oh-ninny-"

"- Hermione!" Harry interrupted.

"Herm-oh-ninny. I know her name. I don't know why you don't; she is your friend after all," Anna rebuffed.

"It's Hermione! You've never even met her, so you have no right to correct me on that name. You pronounce her name like Viktor Krum does, which could be understandable, except you're not Bulgarian! Just… gah" Harry groaned, and walked over to the wall and began hitting his head on it slowly while muttering about the intelligence of a certain princess, much to the amusement of Elsa.

"Viktor Krum? Anyways, Elsa," Anna continued, "Once Herm-oh-ninny gets here and puts up those ward thingies, you can go out into the Kingdom safely."

"I'm fairly certain Harry knows his friend's name," Elsa corrected while trying to hold back a smile "but I'm sure you'll get a chance to ask her later. Anyways, we don't know when she'll get here, and I have less than a year until the coronation. Besides, Harry can protect me."

In response to this, Anna just stared at the angry wizard who was still beating his head against the wall. "Really? You think he can protect you?"

"Oi!" Harry paused in his attempt to distract himself from stupidity (he believed that removing all human stupidity was impossible, but one could at least hide from it for a little while). "I'll have you know that I'm a very good fighter, and I would do anything to protect Elsa!"

Elsa smirked, realizing that her sister had managed to turn Harry away from her own side. Anna, too, realized this, but decided that it was Harry's fault and glared at him. Harry pretended not to notice, which just incensed the younger princess more.

"Very well then," Elsa said. "I shall go with Harry. We'll leave on the morrow." Satisfied that she had gotten what she wanted (really, those two could never present a united front for very long), she swept out of the room and off to her study to read some new trade reports from Corona.

**A/N: I don't believe Dumbledore is evil. I just think that human brains don't work properly anymore when they're over a century old.**


	6. Friends and Enemies

In true dramatic fashion, Hermione arrived in Arendelle only a few minutes after Elsa and Harry had left on their trip around the small nation. After much asking around, and having to prove her identity and status as a witch, she was eventually led to Anna, with whom she had a most interesting conversation.

"Ah, so you're Herm-oh-ninny," Anna said, causing Hermione's eye to twitch.

"It's Hermione, Your Majesty," she replied. She was sure that Harry put Anna up to this. Nobody else here knew how Viktor Krum said her name, and the girl in front of her clearly wasn't Bulgarian.

In answer to Hermione's correction, Anna scowled. "Honestly, I can understand Lord Potter not knowing your name, he's terrible at everything. But you should really know it yourself."

Partially flummoxed, but at least sort of used to this kind of treatment after years of spending excessive amounts of time with Luna, Hermione decided to put off this conversation at least temporarily. It was like those times Luna tried to convince her to found Harry's harem with her. She just needed to ignore it and move on. Right now she needed to find Harry.

"Your Grace. Do you know where a man named, er...Lord Potter is?" she asked.

"Lord Potter left less than an hour ago with Elsa; they're off on a tour of the country. Who are you here to ensnare with your potions?"

"What? What do you mean, 'ensnare with potions'? I would never do that! Did Harry do something?"

"_Potter_," Anna sneered (Well, tried to sneer. She hadn't ever actually seen someone sneer before, and had only read about sneers in books. It came out as a sort of twisted smile) "Trapped my sister with love potions. She never would have fallen for such an evil sorcerer otherwise, or believed that he could actually protect her from the mad wizard." Anna then brightened up considerably "Oh! You must be here to save Elsa! I mean, you were supposed to be male, but I suppose I could still fall for a dashing princess heroine," she said as she eyed Hermione up and down.

Getting more confused, and feeling that this conversation had taken a wrong turn somewhere, Hermione decided to end that conversation with a quick remark before moving on. "Well, heros can be heroines, and that gives more power to the girls. But anyways, I'm just here to talk to him. Are you sure he used love potions? Those potions don't really make true love, but rather infatuation. Harry hates enslavement more than anything; he used to live in constant fear of getting dosed. And who is Elsa? Are they together? Is the madman Dumbledore? He hasn't been seen back home in months."

"I know he's evil! He attacked me, so he obviously wants to clear a path to the throne. Elsa's going to be queen, and if he marries her then he can be king. I would still be a threat, though, as I'm the younger heir. The madman is some old guy with a beard, you were supposed to set up ward thingies to keep him out, but Elsa wanted to finish her tour of the country before the coronation. Are you sure you aren't here to rescue Elsa and marry me? Or at least marry Elsa?"

"I…" Hermione sighed, and rubbed her eyes in frustration. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I'm not going to marry someone I don't know. Can you tell me where they went, I might be able to catch up. Please?"

Scowling at the fact that she wasn't going to get married to a dashing young hero (or at least get Elsa married - Odin knows that Elsa could use more happiness in her life that wasn't manufactured by the evil wizard), Anna replied "I don't see how you could catch up to the royal carriage, but they left down the main road through the mountain pass."

"Thank you, your majesty" Hermione said, glad to be able to get out of this conversation and rushing off to catch up with her friend.

0000

Harry and Elsa had stopped by the side of the road in the mountain pass so that Elsa could relieve herself. Harry had been nervous about leaving Elsa alone, but felt reasonably confident that she could defend herself until he and the guards made it to where she was if trouble arose. It was during his ponderings that he heard something, like a whispering voice being carried on the breeze.

0000

Albus Dumbledore was happy. The wicked sorceress keeping Harry from doing his duty to the greater good (and preventing him from retiring, of course, mustn't forget that) had left the castle in a royal carriage. He had followed the procession to where it had stopped by a mountain, and watched as the witch went off into the rocks alone. Looking up, he saw a large snow-covered peak directly above the princess' position. Smiling to himself at his genius planning, he began channelling power into his old rosewood & dragon scale wand and began to whisper a curse that would cause the snow on the mountain to collapse in an avalanche (Harry had taken the Elder Wand from Draco Malfoy, who had managed to disarm him in an ambush. He let Harry keep it so that he could be a more powerful leader for the light). After a few seconds, he heard the massive crack of the snow collapsing that showed he was done. He grimaced as he saw the snow cover the future queen. While he had been initially happy at getting rid of her, he would have preferred to give her a chance at redemption. Unfortunately, he had to break the curse on young Harry immediately. Now he had only to catch up with the boy and offer him another chance to return home. He would have to wait for that, though, as his body wasn't used to channeling that much magic anymore, and he needed a short rest.

0000

Elsa was about to return to the carriage when she heard the tell-tale signs of an oncoming avalanche. Looking up, she saw that she had just seconds before the oncoming snow reached her. In desperation, she threw up her hands and created as much ice as she could to create a dome around her. She had just finished the structure when the snow and ice crashed into her dome at a high speed. The dome groaned but held up against the onslaught, although the pile of snow and ice blocked out all light. After she felt she was safe from anymore falling debris, she began to melt the snow in front of her. It had taken her a month to figure out how to melt snow and ice on her own, but careful practice (and long rants directed at Harry when she grew overly frustrated with failure and his lack of teaching ability in this particular subject) meant she had finally managed to do it.

She was melting the ice and snow in a tunnel leading horizontally out from the dome at a slight vertical slant. It was slow work, because she had to form ice around the ceiling and walls of the tunnel to prevent a collapse for every bit she carved, but within five minutes she was about to break the surface.

When she broke through, she barely registered the shout of joy from her left before she was engulfed in a hug by Harry. "Elsa! I thought I'd lost you at first, but the nargles kept telling me you were alright, but I didn't believe it for sure, and you're okay, so everything's alright…"

Confused at what she should do, Elsa settled for returning the hug while rubbing Harry's back comfortingly (it had been a _long_ time since she had really been a recipient of a hug - the time she embraced Harry when they first met didn't really count, and had been mostly one-sided). It was to Harry's credit that he didn't start crying over the moment, but he did came very close.

Then they heard someone cough to get their attention "_hem-hem_"

Harry leapt away from Elsa, waving his wand wildly at the source of the noise before he realized that it wasn't a threat "Hermione! We agreed! No impersonating Umbitch! Why would you do that to me?"

Hermione looked ready to dissolve into giggles, and Harry was still shooting her a betrayed look, so Elsa decided to pick up the conversation "Greetings, Ms. Granger. The Lord Potter has told me much about you. I am Princess Elsa of Arendelle," she said while extending her arm out in greeting. It wasn't traditional in Arendelle, but it was how Harry had told her they greeted people in his country, and she wanted to make a good impression on Harry's friend.

"I hope he hasn't told you anything bad, Your Majesty" Hermione smiled, now distracted from her previous amusement "I met your sister earlier, and she directed me up the road. She seems convinced that I was here to rescue you from Harry's evil enchantments, and then claim your hand in marriage as a reward. Or perhaps her hand. It was unclear. I can see, however, that you two are already quite taken, and no enchantments appear to be in play."

"What! No! We're not together!" Harry and Elsa exclaimed in unison after having each spent a moment to figure out what Hermione meant before glancing at each other, blushing, and looking at their feet.

Deciding to save her friend further embarrassment Hermione continued, "If that's what you think, then. Anyways, Princess Anna said something about an evil Dumbledore and wards? And after that is over, mister, you and I are going to have a long talk about what it is you've been doing here." It looked like she was going to have to have a talk with Elsa too, Hermione thought. Royal or not, nobody would be breaking Harry's heart if she could help it, and she had a warning to deliver about what would happen if she did.

"Ah, well" Harry started "You see, we were hoping you could help us ward the country against Dumbledore. He followed Luna here and is convinced I have to go back to become leader of the light back home to keep the forces of darkness at bay."

Hermione snorted "That's ridiculous. All the forces of the darkness are either dead or in Azkaban. You and Luna saw to that. Anyways, I'm not sure I could ward an entire nation. How big is this place? Also, does Dumbledore really pose that much of a threat? I thought his senility had pretty muched nixed his ability to cause damage."

"If you don't believe you can protect the entirety of Arendelle, that's okay," Elsa assured the other witch "It is good to know that Harry need not leave here, though. Lord Dumbledore has been a minor nuisance, but I do not think he could do any real damage"

Hearing this, Harry winced "Well, about that…"

"Continue, Harry" Elsa said "what haven't you told me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure he caused the avalanche just now."

"He just tried to kill me?" Elsa asked, betrayed. After all, how could someone wearing robes like that be evil? She was thinking he was more along the lines of doddering old fool.

"Yes. I heard the words of the curse on the breeze. It was part of what made me so scared"

"Your Majesty!" Hermione interrupted, wanting to forestall the 'moment' happening for the couple until later "I think we should get back to the castle. If Dumbledore really is out to get you, then we'll need better plans in place, and I need to look into the possibility of warding the kingdom"

"Very well. Let's go back to the carriage," Elsa replied, turning away from Harry.


	7. Beware the Dumbledore, my son!

A/N: First, a short poem (It's amazing where the mind wanders when taking an exam)

_Beware the Dumbledore, my son!_

_The eyes that twinkle, tongue that lies_

_Beware his silver words, and shun_

_His false alarmist cries_

0000

And now for the chapter!

0000

Elsa was content to sit back and listen to the two old friends catch up during the ride back to the castle. Thought of what had just happened could be put off for later. She would only interrupt Harry and Hermione's discussion if they said something she didn't understand and found interesting, but most of what they were talking about were their friends back home. Harry had, after all, been gone for several months, and he wanted to know what was going on in magical England. Even if he didn't want to be there anymore (and that was really the paparazzi's fault) he still cared about the land of his birth.

It was only after the trio had returned to the castle that serious discussion began. And, as Harry didn't want to talk about the problem so soon, and Elsa was content to hear about Harry's home world, it was Hermione who brought the conversation around to the man who had just tried to assassinate the future queen.

"Harry, I'm going to need to see your warding scheme for the city and the castle before we talk about warding the kingdom. I also wish you had come to me with this problem earlier. You did not handle this with nearly enough tact."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I did everything I could!"

"Yes, everything _you_ could. I could have made a homunculus that looks like you, and given that to Dumbledore to play his games with. Or I could have sent him back and put an enchantment on him to keep him from changing dimensions. Or I -"

"All right! I get it!" Harry interrupted, having been dismayed to see Elsa nodded along to Hermione's speech. "I could have done a better job."

"...And?" Hermione asked

"And I should have gotten help," Harry admitted, pouting.

"Good job, Harry," Hermione said, seemingly absentmindedly patting the wizard on the head (much to the embarrassment of Harry and amusement of Elsa, who thought the scene reminded her of how one might treat a wayward dog) "Anyways, Harry," Hermione continued. "I need to look at those ward schemes of yours. Why don't you run off and play outside for a bit?"

Hermione, of course, knew exactly what she was doing to Harry by treating him this way. It was, in her opinion, the only way one could actually get him to change. It had taken her years to get over her desire to use direct confrontation (which would only result in an argument, and took far too much energy) and figure out this method. Right now, though, she had work to do, and she wanted to have a long conversation with the princess to hopefully find out more about the woman who had managed to find her way into her best friend's heart (even if said friend was too thick to realize it).

0000

Harry, despite being annoyed at being treated like a toddler, had decided to take a walk outside like Hermione suggested. He had been wanting to explore the forest around the city more, and the air out here had a refreshing clearness to it that modern England or even Scotland seemed to lack. Maybe it's lack of pollution, he thought. He had learned about pollution and environmental issues in Muggle school, and people here in Arendelle didn't seem too fond of smoking. He wasn't too worried about any problems as he was inside the wards, which even Dumbledore couldn't break through and would prevent anyone with harmful intent from breaching them.

0000

Hermione scowled at the runes inscribed on the ward stones Harry had made. They obviously did their job, but she couldn't figure out for the life of her how Harry had made the wards function out of the mess of runes she was staring at. Sighing, she decided that she would have to start all over, especially if she wanted the protective barriers to cover the kingdom. That meant she would have to take the current wards down to reuse the ward stones, but it shouldn't be for more than a few minutes, and honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

0000

Albus Dumbledore awoke to the feeling of a large magical explosion. Most people couldn't feel the ambient magic, but over a century of studying the energy had allowed him slightly more sensitivity than most. After a moment of looking around through his charmed glasses, he realized that the ward barriers keeping him out of the city had fallen. This must mean that Harry had finally broken the evil enchantments that the witch had put on him! With a quick point-me spell, the leader of the light strode off into the forest to find his wayward successor. He had a beach house in Majorca he wanted to get to after there was a new leader of the light back in London, and he wasn't going to spend any more time in this nordic wasteland than he had to.

0000

Harry had the distinct feeling that something had just happened, but he wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't a bad feeling, but rather just a feeling that something that had been there had gone away. He wasn't sure what it was, but felt that he should probably head back to the castle to check on Elsa and Hermione. He didn't get far, however, before he ran into someone on the path.

"Harry, my boy! Come, now that you have been released from the spell, we must be off."

"What?" Harry stared at his old mentor with confusion while trying to discreetly pull his wand. Senile though he may be, Dumbles was still a threat, as events earlier that day had proved. He had to fight the sudden urge to attack the goatfucker for what he had done to Elsa, but squashed it down and resolved to examine that feeling later.

"I'm truly sorry I had to remove the princess, but you would never have come back to take your rightful place against the dark had you been ensnared by her enchantments," the old man explained apologetically, "but truly, we have a lot to do before I leave on the next great adventure"

Having to again fight back the desire to show Dumbledore how he felt about people trying to murder Elsa, Harry thought back to what Hermione had said before "But surely, the people here are just as important? I can fight the darkness here, and you can work back home."

This was not part of Dumbledore's plan. He had a beach house that was growing old, dammit! "This is not your place, my boy, and I need some rest. You must serve the greater good. I fear you are still under the lingering effects of the enchantment. I must take you to St. Mungo's now, I fear, even if you do not wish to go" Dumbledore said as he lifted his wand.

Harry was about to whisper his first hex when the two sorcerers were distracted by someone apparating in with a pop.

"Hermione! How did you get here?" Harry asked the newcomer.

"I was putting up the first of the new wards when they informed me that Dumbledore was here. What does he want?"

"Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said disapprovingly "You should not enable young Mr. Potter. He is under enchantments, and not acting in his right mind."

"Of course he's been enchanted by Elsa, old man, just not in the way you think," Hermione retorted. After receiving looks of confusion from both men, she sighed and continued. "Harry's mind, such as it is, is his own. You are not welcome in these lands, Headmaster, and I recommend that you spend the rest of your days in peace. Come morning, you will be prevented from breaching the borders of Arendelle."

Frowning at the insubordination, Dumbledore realized that Ms. Granger must be equally enchanted as Mr. Potter. He raised his wand to stun the pair and bring them back to St. Mungo's when he found himself suddenly impacted by two _expelliarmuses_,one significantly more overpowered than the other.

Watching her former professor fly back into a tree, Hermione turned to Harry. "Honestly, Harry, you didn't have to hit him that hard. He's not in his right mind anymore."

Having the decency to look at least partially ashamed, Harry answered "I know, but he's still a danger, and he tried to hurt Elsa. Anyways, he's coming back around."

And indeed, Dumbledore had righted himself and was back in the realm of consciousness. "I am disappointed in the two of you, my children. Know that you have beaten me today, but I will get your for the Greater Good later" he said as he activated his trans-dimensional portkey to go back to London.

After confirming that their former professor was well and truly gone, Harry and Hermione apparated back to the castle. Seeing such a fall from grace by someone both had once greatly respected was discomforting to the pair.

0000

Harry was risen in the morning by a servant who said that Hermione had requested his presence in the cellar. He had gone straight to bed after returning to the castle the day before, exhausted from the events and stress of the day.

When Harry entered the cellar he was met by a sight that was all too common for him - a haggard looking Hermione with bags under bloodshot eyes. "Hermione, you shouldn't work all night. It only leads to Nargle infestations."

Hermione scowled at Harry's use of Luna's creatures. She had forgotten how he did this sometimes "I needed to, Harry. I can't give Dumbledore any more time than possible to come back here. Now all we need is Elsa."

A few moments later, said princess walked through the door "I am not quite used to being summoned in my own castle, Lady Granger," she said with a raised eyebrow

Wincing at her mistake, Hermione answered "I'm sorry, Your Grace, but I need to get these done as soon as possible. Now all I need is some of your blood."

Taking a step back, Elsa asked "My blood?"

"Yes, but not too much, Your Majesty. Most will come from Harry. The way the wards are set up, so long as one of you is here they'll be totally impenetrable. I need the blood to key them in."

Recognizing the need, Elsa relented "Very well. How much do I need to give you?"

"Just a few drops. Here, I have a pin, can you put your finger over here? Yes, good. Now, this is going to sting just a bit … and you're all , Harry, get over here"

"How much do you need from me?" Harry asked nervously, eyeing the many uncovered runes on the stone.

"Oh, quit being a pansy, Harry. No, don't use the pin, that's not enough" Hermione said as she cut a gash on the back of his hand "Now, hold it steady. Keep going… keep going…just a little bit more... there, all done. Say, Harry, you look a little pale. Are you okay? Do you need to lie down?"

"Yes.. lie down…" Harry mumbled, before fainting dead away. Seeing Elsa's shocked expression, Hermione comforted the frightened witch "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just needs to rest a bit. He'll be up and about in an day or two. Now, let's go get breakfast. I have some questions I'd like to ask you, and I don't know about you, but I'm famished" Hermione said as she guided Elsa up the stairs out of the cellar. It served Harry right for messing around in the veil room in the first place. She had thought he was dead for months, and it was only after Luna showed her how to make the trans-dimensional portkeys that her fears were allayed. He deserved a few hours of unconsciousness for putting her through that.


	8. Just Friends

Harry was happier than he could ever remember being before. Even his time during his years at Hogwarts with Hermione and Ron couldn't compare to how he felt now basking in the heat of the fire with Elsa curled up at his side while reading a good book, both of them totally at peace. This type of situation was happening more often now that he and Elsa spent more time together doing things other than practicing magic. In preparation for her coronation only a few weeks away Elsa had begun to take over ruling the kingdom, and Harry had volunteered to help her with that. He had, after all, survived many years as first a national hero and then as a lord in magical Britain's political arena, and was able to help the future Queen learn to navigate the ins and outs of ruling a country. What had started as lessons about politics had turned into the pair working together side-by-side as Elsa quickly picked up the subject material. Of course, the fact that Harry was helping Elsa manage Arendelle now had only convinced the people of Arendelle (who were informed of this happening via vast networks of gossip) that a royal wedding was in the near future - after all, why would the Lord Potter be helping Elsa run the country if he wasn't practicing to be king?

It was after one of these politicking sessions that we currently find our favorite pair of young adults. Harry and Elsa had finished work for the day and were currently relaxing by the fire. Harry sat on the couch reading a book on magic and Elsa was curled up into his side reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_ (Harry believed the only reason Luna gave Elsa those books was so that he couldn't pass awesome quotes off as his own around Elsa). After an indeterminate amount of time, Elsa broke the silence.

"Do you have anyone waiting for you, back home?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused at the sudden question

"You know, a wife or betrothed. I realized that I didn't know what you left behind in your old world"

"Oh," Harry responded "No, not really. I had friends, of course, Hermione and Luna, but I really didn't like life there all that much. Too many people were trying to control me. And also, we don't really have betrothals, not where I come from. Well, in India, maybe, but - "

"Okay" Elsa said, turning back to her book. She had felt a deep relief at his answer, but chalked it up to not wanting to lose a friend, especially one who had brought her so much. He was her first real friend, except for perhaps Anna, and she wasn't sure if she'd fall back into old patterns without him.

0000

Hermione was extremely frustrated with Harry, something that she felt was an all-too-common experience. He was always causing her endless amounts of worry with his hare-brained schemes that probably would have killed him had he not brought her along (Honestly! Who tries to stop a dark lord at age eleven? Not to mention that stunt he pulled when he was one). Now, though, she was facing a different issue. She couldn't even use her normal method of extreme embarrassment to get him to see things that were clear as day to practically every citizen of the country, even those who had never seen the wayward sorcerer.

"Harry, do you love Elsa?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes in thought "I love her like I love you and Luna, as a friend"

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, hoping to get him to think about what he was saying. He had certainly never held _her_ like he had been holding Elsa when she had walked in, all wrapped up together by a fire.

"Of course I'm sure" Harry said, affronted "I think I know that I love you better than you know how I feel"

"No, not that…" Hermione groaned "Look, Harry. Do you know what it means to be in love with someone?"

"I think I'd know if I was in love, Hermione" Harry scoffed.

"But what you feel for Elsa, is it like what you feel for me and Luna?" Hermione said, hopeful still that she could get him to see reason

"You're jumping around a lot, Hermione. Are you sure you haven't been listening to Nargles? They can cause confusion sometimes"

"Just answer the question, Harry" Hermione ground out, her hopes dashed

"Well, no, it's different. With Elsa, I would never be having a conversation like this"

Unable to think of anything else productive to say, and fearing losing her temper, Hermione left the room to go find Elsa. It was obvious that she would never get Harry to make the first move, and equally obvious that he needed something to happen to get him to realize what he was feeling. If it took Elsa pulling him into a broom closet and having her way with him, so be it.

0000

Hermione had never met a pair of more emotionally neglected people in her life.

She was trying to convince Elsa that what she felt was more than was normal for friendship, especially between a man and a woman, but the future Queen wasn't buying it. She had read about love, of course, and understood the concepts of familial love (even if it was from a distance) but had never really thought about what it meant to be _in love_ with somebody, and just assumed that she wasn't in love with Harry. This was despite the fact that she had brightened considerably when he walked in the room, and that she spent almost all of her time with him happily (Hermione, even though she loved him like a brother, would never be able to spend _that_ much time with Harry. She was convinced that the only way someone would be able to was to be in love with him. Or be Luna. But that was different).

But despite her love of Harry and wish to see him work out his issues with the princess, she couldn't stay here all the time. She had a job, and friends, and someone who needed her back home in London. She obviously couldn't just keep dropping hints, as Harry was far too oblivious for that, but didn't want to cross the line into outright ordering him to corner Elsa in a hallway and make out with her. Maybe later, after the coronation, if they still weren't together. For now, though, she had to go back home.

0000

Elsa was definitely starting to consider Hermione a friend, she thought. Hermione was definitely confusing sometimes, though. It had taken a while, but she had grown to understand everything Harry did and the things he said that might seem out of place to others. Hermione she couldn't always figure out. Like the conversation she had had just now. She didn't really know what the other witch had been trying to get at, with all her questions about love. Of course she knew what love was! Anna rambled on about it enough. And she certainly cared for Harry, as much as she cared for Anna, so why did Hermione need to question her about it? Hermione could just be so strange sometimes.

0000

**OMAKE: What Nobody Expected**

Elsa and Harry clutched at each other while trying to escape from the crowd of citizens yelling questions at them. It was too much all at once. The people of Arendelle were just too damn curious. More tame questions like "when's the marriage" were intermixed with "what do you two do in bed" and others like it.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this, Harry" Elsa said to her friend and partner "Why are they all acting like this?"

"I don't know, Elsa" he said, talking into her ear so she could hear him "I thought there would be some questions when we announced our engagement to the people. I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition"

Suddenly, the entire crowd quieted. Elsa and Harry blinked in unison, confused at the sudden silence. Then, one of the doors to a nearby building burst open, and three red-robed men ran outside. "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" the man in front yelled "our chief weapon is surprise… well, surprise and fear, two weapons, that and our ruthlessness. Three weapons. Look, it doesn't matter right now"

"What are you doing here in my kingdom?" Elsa asked

"Why, we're here to get the heathens, of course. What did you expect us to do, we're the Spanish Inquisition" the lead man responded

"I think it's fair to say that we didn't expect you at all" Harry said

"Of course you didn't expect us, we're the Spanish Inquisition! Now, men, charge!"

"Elsa?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'd think we'd better run"

"Good idea" she said, grabbing his hand and fleeing the city. The two magicals would make a magnificent home atop the North Mountain after successfully losing the Spanish Inquisition in the forests of Arendelle. They would live their lives mostly alone, with only short visits by Anna, Hermione, or Luna. Despite this, they were happy and at peace, and lived very long lives together.

0000

(A/N: If you haven't seen the Monty Python skit _The Spanish Inquisition_, that was probably very confusing for you. To remedy that problem, you should go watch it. It's fantastic)


	9. Darth Weselton

It seemed to the residents of Arendelle that the coronation had sprung up overnight. Within a few days, the city was decked out in flags and decorations, a massive influx of people had swarmed into the city from the outer towns, and pompous foreign royals could be seen strutting around. At least _their _royals weren't like that, thank Odin.

Far above the city proper, Elsa peered down at the bustle from her window and sighed. Picking up the noise from where he was seated on a couch behind her, Harry asked "Are you all right?"

Turning around, Elsa gave a small smile "I'm fine, Harry. Just a little worried, that's all."

"Oh?" He said as he stood up and encircled the soon-to-be queen in a hug "It'll be fine. You haven't lost control in months, and you've been practicing for ages" he assured her as she hugged him back. It was nice and warm in his arms, so when he moved to pull away she just hugged him harder. He gave a small smile at that, and returned to the hug.

They were still standing together in a comforting embrace when a servant entered the room "Oh! I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I should have knocked…"

"No, it's okay. What did you want?" Elsa asked as she reluctantly separated from Harry, who let out a soft whine as she pried away from him.

"I'm truly sorry for interrupting, your majesty. If I had known you were in here with Lord Potter, I never would have -"

"Yes, yes, get on with it!" Elsa ordered, still annoyed at being taken away from her soft warm pillow.

"Ah, well, it's the foreign dignitaries, your grace. They're getting impatient, waiting around outside, and we were wondering if you were going to give the order to open the gates..."

Elsa cursed herself for forgetting to do that. If only she had made a note of it, like making the order to open the gates part of the climax to some grand song… never mind. "Let them in," she ordered the fidgeting servant, "and get the hell out of here." With a quick nod, the servant dashed out of the room, obviously wanting to leave as quickly as possible. With a last look at the closing doors, Elsa began to prepare for the coronation, and Harry left for his own room to do the same. He would be attending as a councilman at the reception, and as a foreign royal. It was unlikely anyone would be able to disprove his fake status (well, not fake, as he _was_ actually a British lord a few hundred years in the future) and public revealing that Arendelle had a wizard in their employ would not be the best for political relations.

0000

Coronations were major business. Not only did they serve as a transition between old and new leadership, they were vital for the new leader. For the new king or queen, it would probably be the first massive public exposure they would get, and the scores of visiting dignitaries and royals would be vital for forming and maintaining alliances. In short, Elsa's coronation was probably the biggest event Arendelle would see for the next few decades (the only other thing that would come close in terms of importance and size would be a royal wedding, but even that wouldn't top the coronation in cost or amount of foreign visitors). Thus, Elsa had a reason to be nervous during the ceremony. Revealing her powers by accident would be disastrous for relations with their neighbors, of which some, like Weselton, were itching for a reason to start a fight to take land from someone they viewed as an inexperienced leader.

She was glad that it looked like her worries had been for naught.

The ceremony had gone perfectly, she thought, as she gazed down upon the cheering people of Arendelle with Harry at her side from her balcony. It was slightly improper for him to appear next to her (instead of behind or below) but she wanted him there for moral support. Almost unconsciously, they clasped hands. It was familiar for them now, to always have some form of contact.

The people were just as excited for Harry as they were for their new queen. A few months after moving in, Harry had realized (okay, Hermione had pointed it out to him on one of her visits) that magic had a massive potential to help people with medieval-era technology. Pieces of wood could be inscribed with runes to produce free and infinite heat, potions could cure most maladies, and wards offered protection and privacy. He had decided to outsource production back to England, allowing Hermione to use the galleons in his vault to buy the necessary equipment. Then, he would distribute the devices around the nation. It had easily made him the most popular politician since King Frank II, who had lowered taxes almost to zero (This caused the deficit to shoot up, and the lack of government funding would lead to cuts in necessary programs, like, for instance, currency production, and create the largest depression ever seen in Arendelle. Fortunately for King Frank, this happened after he had died and his nephew taken the throne, so he wasn't remembered for it. The nephew was quickly overthrown and Elsa's grandfather put into place by revolting peasants because of the depression. The times before economic theory were rather difficult).

After the use of magic became widespread, Harry began to develop plans to bring muggle technology over. He didn't know much about it, but it seemed the next logical step. However, he only got as far as bringing over a bunch of engineering textbooks before forgetting about it. In 1800, the then-current king of Arendelle would discover the books and industrialize Arendelle to modern standards, becoming the leading global power of the age. But that's not important right now. What is important is the coronation, and those that came to see it.

0000

The Duke of Weselton knew there was something wrong with Arendelle. For starters, the citizens seemed too prosperous. Where were the peasants? Where was the horrid, gut-wrenching poverty that existed everywhere else he went? Why was everyone always so happy? According to him, if he wasn't happy, no one should be happy! Despite the recently departed winter, everyone seemed to be in good health. He had stopped by the infirmary and found it completely empty. The only other place he had ever seen like this was Berk, but they had those beasts to provide heat and manpower (dragonpower?) to explain away their good fortune.

The only thing he could think of that could possibly explain it was the court sorcerer. There were nothing but rumors about him, as apparently he was masquerading as one of the councilmen for the coronation. Arendelle was one the last stronghold of Nordic beliefs, so he could understand if they refused to execute the wizard like any good nation would. Still, he couldn't deny the benefits if what he was seeing was a consequence of magic. The power of the wizard was backed up by the state of the nation, if it was indeed him who was responsible. It was a most subtle threat by the new queen, he realized with shock. If the wizard could completely change the standards of living, what could he do in a war? How powerful was he? He would have to find out who this man was and watch him carefully in the reception, he decided. It would be difficult to remove him, as he was quite close to the queen. He would have to get him away from the queen if he wanted to remove him from Arendelle, but how? Hmm...

0000

Harry really should have known better than to wander off with a woman he had just met, but he was sure that the weird stalker women would leave him alone in this universe. As the Boy-Who-Lived and then Man-Who-Won, he had been pursued by far too many people looking to use him to gain social status (one of the many dangers of a hyphenated name). In fact, this very situation had happened before. He had been chatting with a nice-looking girl who would say that she wanted to get away from the crowd before pulling him into an empty closet or room. Some men, too, after his countless rejections of women made the society pages. He had a very bad time dealing with fangirls. He would meet someone who he thought might be interested in him only to find out that they wanted to exploit his fame. Hell, he almost married one once. But he _would not_ repeat the Ginny incident. And he was sure that there were nice people in magical Britain, but he hadn't met any he could see as romantic interests. Luna told him that it was a large burbling sniffler that was keeping the nice ones away. Fortunately, it had apparently been dislodged when he went through the veil.

Which is why he was surprised when the girl he had been talking to animatedly about the minutia of politics (something he had actually grown fond of when he was working with Elsa) had dragged him into an empty room and started furiously kissing him. He had assumed that without the sniffler on him he wouldn't be meeting any more people who wanted to use him, but evidently that wasn't how it works. It was possible that she liked him for him, but given the time period it seemed unlikely that anyone would kiss someone they had just met (off in another part of Arendelle, Anna was going quite a few steps further than a kiss. But more on that later) Now he needed to figure out how to dislodge the court treasurer of Weselton from his lips without causing a diplomatic crisis.

0000

Elsa was slightly confused when she couldn't find Harry in the crowd. It seemed that the Duke of Weselton noticed her looking, and he said that Harry had left just a few minutes ago out one of the side doors. After waiting a few more minutes, she decided to follow him to see if anything was wrong, and hurriedly made excuses to leave for a few minutes. A quick question to one of the servants, and she was informed that he had entered one of the spare guest bedrooms. The servant had looked outright terrified of telling her this, but also sounded almost sad for ELsa. Confused, she opened the door without knocking.

What she saw shocked her.

She wasn't even conscious of the emotions that went flying through her head when she saw Harry there with some random harlot pressed against a wall. He had been everything to her, the first person she had opened up to in _over a decade_, and _he had betrayed her_. In a furious mixture of rage and despair, she let out an almost inhuman cry, raised her wand, and wished him gone with all of her power. It hadn't even crossed her mind that despite their closeness, they weren't actually in a romantic relationship yet. A bright light filled the room, and when it cleared there were nothing but scorch marks where Harry had been, everything was in disarray, and the woman Harry had been with was lying groaning on the floor.

As Elsa stared blankly at the spot Harry had stood not ten seconds ago, wand still in hand, barely comprehending what just happened. _Oh Gods, _she thought, _what have I done?_


End file.
